The final Gift
by GenuineSurprise
Summary: Warning. Character Death. Another character finds peace through this tramatizing event. Read and Review please!


Author's note: Uh…laughs nervously Read and review? Pretty please?

She stares dully into the mirror. The sight of people behind her crying bitterly takes her attention away from her own reflection. The steady line on the monitor seemed suspended in time.

_It couldn't be happening. _She thought in disbelief, denial flowed through her body. Choked sobs escaped from the blonde girl kneeling on the floor besides her. _Why was Peyton crying? _The girl thought, feeling intense fear. _Nothing was wrong, absolutely nothing._

Peyton's flaxen curls were in a tangled mess. She wept with blind abandonment. Dark residue from her dark eye shadow ran down her pale cheeks. She was whispering softly to herself.

_Don't go…please don't. We need you here. Please…_

She tried to lift the cheerleader off the ground but Peyton wouldn't budge. The once strong girl was now limp on the ground, tears continued to pour from her eyes.

_I've already lost so much. I can't lose you too. _

She cried, agony pouring out from her every word. She brushed Peyton's hair from her face and saw the pretty girl's swollen red eyes.

_Don't cry Peyt. He wouldn't want to see you so upset. _

From the corner of her eye, she could see Anna and Felix. They had come in their friend's time of need. She felt a surge of gratitude towards them, although she didn't know them very well. Even Felix. They stood awkwardly in the doorway; Anna had tears in her eyes. She bit her lips and tried to will herself from letting them drop. She watched Anna walk slowly over to Peyton. The blonde girl looked up at the approaching footsteps and accepted the hug that Anna offered.

His brother was hiding in the corner like a little boy. His face was bland and the shock of his brother's death was apparently still settling in. He repeatedly punched the wall; his athletic build was hidden behind the flaccid position in which he sat.

_Don't leave. I swear, this time around, I'll do you right. Please. I swear, I'll do you right. I'll be the brother you never had. I promise. _

His mother had just arrived. A desolate expression rested in her eyes before she slumped to the ground.

_My son!_

She wailed, taking her face in her hands. She rushed over to his still body and wept over it.

_I love you. I love you. I love you! Please, son. Come back to us. You don't know how much we all love you._

His father stood there motionless. His eyes were filled with sadness. She looked into his heart for one brief moment, and was shocked to see it cut jaggedly down the middle.

_Come back, son. I'm sorry I ever pressured you with basketball. We all need you here. I miss you son. I really do. _

She looked into his father's eyes and saw one tear escaping from his emotionless face. That tear fell on his son's lifeless body and trickled down his face.

_He really was gone._

She thought bleakly to herself. _HE REALLY WAS GONE_. She screamed once and then fainted upon the ground.

The moon was peeking through the blinds when she woke. With a smile on her face, she leaned over to wake her husband. Her heart almost stopped when she felt nothing besides her. Suddenly, all the memories were flooding back to her. She could feel hot tears stinging the back of her eyes. Suddenly, a voice called out to her from the window.

_Darling._

It called out to her. She looked towards the window and let out a gasp. It was him…

He was looking at her with a small sad smile on his face; his dark hair was illuminated in the moonlight. She leapt off the bed and took one cautious step towards him.

_It's alright, it really is me. _

She swallowed as she heard his voice reverberate once more through the room. She walked over to him, tripping over her long nightgown.

_You're here._

That was all she could say. Her face was smeared in tears. He ran one transparent hand through her hair.

_I couldn't go without seeing you, could I? _

He chuckled sadly and wrapped her in his arms. She bit back a wrecking sob and took in the comfort of his arms. Strong arms that had once protected her against the world.

_I love you._

He didn't have to respond. She knew the answer already.

_I wish we could have had more time together._

He finally answered, continuously stroking her hair. She smiled a little.

_Well, at least we were married. _

He glanced at the sky warily and then turned his attention back to her.

_My time is short darling. Would you…_

His voice caught in his throat.

She looked at his expectantly.

_Would you tell my mother goodbye? _

She nodded, tears continued to gather in her brown eyes.

_And can you tell my parents that I loved them even though we disagreed on so many things?_

She nods once more.

_And…_

He stops and looks down.

_What?_

_Can you tell Lucas to take care of himself? _

She hugs him closer to herself.

_How can I go on without you?_

He glances at her sadly.

_Darling, what do you see in the sky tonight?_

She looks up.

_So many stars._

_Which one is always there?_

She nods once, catching his drift.

_The North Star._

He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a necklace.

_You don't have to wear it sweetie. But just remember that my love for you is like the North Star. It's constant, and I'll always be proud of what you do. Even if you get married to someone else, I'll still be there wishing you the best of luck. You still have the rest of you life. Live it to the maximum, I'll always love you. _

She clasps that necklace and squeezes it in her hands.

_I have to leave now._

His voice was fading and she could see him being pulled up into the sky.

_No! Please don't leave!_

She screams and tries to grab at him.

He gave her a heartrending last smile and his remaining words seemed to echo through the room.

_My strong, my pretty, the only woman that I have ever loved. My Karen…_

End


End file.
